What Ifs and Maybes
by hannah5240
Summary: 'The holiday of a lifetime,' ... an ending to series four we have undoubtedly all imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I have been pondering on this idea for quite a while now, and I guess it is one that various people have given their views on over the years. As one of my other stories 'The Unknown' is coming to a close, I decided to give you my own interpretation of 'the holiday of a lifetime.' _

_Ideally, I would of placed Eddie and Rachel in a slightly more exotic location than Cala Galdana in Menorca, which is where this is set, but I thought it was best to pick a place I am slightly familiar with, since it will be easier for describing etc. _

_This story is probably going to be a shortish one, about 10 chapters possibly. Anyway, any opinions are welcome, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter :) x_

_... _

Glancing down at her lap, Rachel was captivated by the beautiful piece of jewellery gifted to her by Eddie, earlier that day. A watch so slim and delicate, along with a note which simply read '6 hours till the holiday of a lifetime x' was something she would cherish forever. From the moment she'd read that message, Rachel's excitement had rocketed sky high; even more so than it had already been, if at all possible. She had been mesmerised by Eddie's handwriting, his individual scroll home to several hidden messages, inscribed within the letters.

A light breath none other than Eddie's settling on Rachel's neck was the only thing to remove her from her reverie, "it suits you," he whispered, all the while grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you," she responded sincerely as their gazes locked, leaning forward to place a light kiss on his cheek.

For Eddie, Rachel's soft lips on his skin caused an echo of shivers to course through his body. Even when the contact was broken apart, a tingling sensation remained where her skin had just lay. Leaving Rachel to glance out of the circular window to become lost in the world, Eddie decided to drink in the atmosphere of the plane. Various groups of people were shuffling around, placing bags in overhead compartments and readying themselves for take off. In particular a family of four caught his meticulous eye. A man and a woman who Eddie guessed to be his and Rachel's age, were settling their two children in their allocated seats: a girl who seemed around ten and a boy slightly younger, perhaps seven or eight. The family unit portrayed to Eddie sprawled a faint smile across his face - in that moment, the man picked up the ability to see into the future, a life he longed to share with Rachel. For now though, the prospect of a week in Menorca with the love of his life filled Eddie's heart with content. If they were to bring up children in upcoming years, no doubt this holiday would create a deep sense of nostalgia for both him and Rachel, as he imagined the pair of them recalling the trip's best bits.

The joyful voice of the captain seeping through the speakers caused Eddie's exhilaration to heighten instantly. Apparently Rachel sensed this, according to the way her head moulded into his left shoulder, and her hand gently sprawled across his chest. He could practically envisage the beam etched across her face that Eddie had been witness to countless times in recent weeks. Undoubtedly, this last term at Waterloo Road had been difficult for the both of them. But together, they had overcome those seemingly constant barriers: Melissa and Ralph Mellor in particular. Their effectiveness as a team was the prominent reason those obstacles had been defeated, and ultimately the main factor in favour of their current location. Troubles aside, the prospect of 7 days with no outside interference was more than appealing.

Before long, passengers were instructed to fasten their seatbelts, as the flight was due to commence any moment. In turn Rachel removed herself from Eddie's comfort, squeezing his arm lovingly as she did so. The anticipation they both held was practically bouncing of one another, both parties felt like they could burst with joy at any given minute. Prior to this day, when discussing their upcoming adventure, Rachel had shared her dislike with the taking off and landing involved with flying, but had explained her adoration of watching the world go by from a birds eye view. Remembering this, Eddie instinctively placed a hand on his partners knee as soon as the plane began to pick up speed. In an instant he sensed the tension drain from Rachel's body, to be replaced with a far more relaxed and gentle state. As the vehicle furthered maximum height, the woman's hand was sprawled across Eddie's - which still remained settled on her leg - before flashing him a look of warmth and commenting, "you remembered my fear of taking off then."

"How could I forget," he grinned excessively, showing all the hallmarks of a man well and truly head over heels.

The couple shared a knowing look before turning to their respective hobbies for the journey: Rachel's being swapping between reading and staring out of the window, and Eddie's tasking listening to music and stealing glances at the woman he loves. Either way, both adults found their attention was constantly gravitating towards one another, as they shared their plans for the week to come. Ideas were thrown around here there and everywhere, imminently though, neither of them pondered too much on what the week would entail - all that mattered was that they were spending it together.

With the journey from Manchester airport to Mahon airport in Menorca being relatively short, the flight seemed to be over in no time; just over 2 hours to be precise. Despite this, the two grown ups guessed that time had only flown by because of the way they were constantly lost in conversation.

A similar gesture was presented from Eddie to that of several hours ago as the plane began to land. Once instructed, seat belts were unbuckled and passengers began to journey off the plane; each and every person eager to step into a climate of high temperature. Hand luggage collected from the righteous places, the couple made a move for the door placed at the front - Rachel slightly ahead and Eddie less than an inch behind. A dozen steps or so and they had neared their destination: just before Rachel was about to step out onto the staircase like structure, Eddie slipped his sturdy arms around his waist before leaning forward into her ear to whisper "watch your step." In turn for his words, Eddie had to suppress a giggle at the look Rachel flashed him, as well as the obvious grin tugging at the woman's lips.

Hand in hand once they had reached safer ground, Rachel glanced across at her man as she spoke, "our holiday begins now Mr Lawson."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone, thank you so much to Mrs Carmichael, RachelMasonFan39, faeftvanity, schefflera, LittleH12, FaeMelody and Beth for the lovely reviews on the first chapter. _

_Hope you guys enjoy this one too :) x_

"We're here," Eddie announced as he and Rachel pulled up outside their home for the week. Having decided a hire car was the best option, Rachel had enjoyed poking fun at Eddie for getting lost in the foreign rules of the road. So when they'd arrived in Cala Galdana, in just under 40 minutes, she roared in laughter at the look of triumph which automatically spread across the man's face.

"How could you ever doubt me," he mumbled in jest, as if reading Rachel's prior thoughts.

"I didn't," she grinned, placing a firm hand on Eddie's forearm, "now come on then Lawson let's get these bags unloaded."

He rolled his eyes in mock surprise at Rachel's comments, momentarily following her movements of emerging from the vehicle and strolling round to the boot.

The sun had set just over an hour ago, so darkness had now well and truly set in. Despite this, Rachel's breath was caught in her throat at the site that lay in front of her. Lit by just the glowing warmth of a nearby light, she instantly fell in love with the two storey villa her and Eddie would be sharing for 7 days. Having left the booking to Eddie - a surprise he called it - excitement was creeping up on her at the thought of exploring the inside of this breathtaking building.

"You okay Rach," Eddie whispered, snaking his free hand around her waist and holding her suitcase in another.

Only then did Rachel remove herself from her reverie, the sound of Eddie's voice instantly raising her stare to meet his.

"Never better, this looks wonderful," she replied before grabbing a bag and moving towards the entrance.

"They said the key would be in that box there," Eddie spoke, joining Rachel on the front step and gesturing towards a small postbox like structure, "the code is... 4724," he added, after fumbling around for several seconds with a piece of paper.

Rachel's attempts to stifle a giggle at his scrambling failed drastically, and in turn he gave her a gentle nudge before punching the numbers into the key code.

"Voilà," he commented in triumph, opening the door to allow Rachel first entry.

"We're in Spain darling not France," she joked in response, placing a single hand on his chest.

Eddie grinned instantly, attempting to conjure up some sort of response. He wasn't given a chance however, as he watched the woman he loves stroll through the open door, an infectious beam more than evident on her lips.

The small but homely hallway lead through to a set of stairs, followed by a kitchen diner area. As Rachel switched on a nearby light, she noticed a wide glass door, leading out onto a garden and pool. Turning around to capture Eddie's gaze in her own, she gasped, colouring the slight noise with as much gratitude and love as possible.

Together, the couple moved towards the glass and as the door was opened, they were met with the gentle sound of the sea crashing against the rocks. Even in darkness and on the lower floor, the view was astonishing. As clichéd as it sounded, Rachel felt like she was living in a dream.

"This is absolutely perfect Eddie," she spoke softly, settled perfectly in the man's arms as both parties glanced all around them.

"I reckon the view will be even better upstairs," he leant forward slightly, whispering in Rachel's ear. As expected, this sent an abundance of shivers travelling through her body. The warmth of Eddie's breath on Rachel's neck was enough to send her mind overflowing.

Closing the door behind them and dumping their luggage, Rachel and Eddie made their way up to the second floor - admiring every little detail on the way. The tiled flooring which felt cool against their now bare feet, as well as the smell of lily scented air fresheners that submerged their senses. It was everything Rachel had hoped for, everything she had anticipated from the moment Eddie had announced this holiday. He never failed to amaze Rachel, and this was certainly no exception. Eddie had thought of absolutely everything, from the view down to the thoughtful decor of the place: it was stunning.

Arriving at another door, attached to their bedroom, Rachel noted that Eddie had in fact been correct. The view that welcomed their eyes was phenomenal, almost every part of the town could be witnessed - a nearby hotel, the beach itself, and dozens of shops and restaurants; that the pair would undoubtedly explore in upcoming days.

Rachel leant against the balcony upon reaching it, utterly mesmerised by this whole atmosphere. She instinctively leant back into Eddie's embrace as his arms enveloped around her waist. A kiss was planted adjacent to her ear, then they began to trail downwards, across her neck and surrounding her collarbone. One final kiss was implemented before Eddie mumbled, "I'm glad you like it Rachel."

She simply smiled in response, aware that his eyes didn't have access to the grin, but hoping he would sense the happiness radiating from her body. By now, it was gone 11 o'clock, however, neither Eddie or Rachel had succumbed to tiredness just yet. The pair were far too content with the warmth of each other, and the astounding sight of the countless stars that they were witness to. Rachel's last conscious thought, was what a wonderful beginning to their first holiday this was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone, thank you so much for your support so far with this story. _

_So here is chapter 3 - 'surprises and appreciation,' I hope you all enjoy it :) x_

Rachel woke to the joyful sound of birds singing and the gentle crash of the nearby waves. Removed from her subconscious, she reminisced over the past 12 hours; remembering the beautiful location she was currently engulfed in, and of course everything that came with her and Eddie's first night here in Cala Galdana. It was truly phenomenal, the pair hadn't moved from their spot outside under the stairs until the early hours, simply sharing conversation and discovering the most obscure things about one another. The start to their holiday was what dreams are made of, and Rachel intended for that to continue.

Rolling over in the double bed, Rachel came face to face with a scrap of paper, rather than the man she was looking for. Frowning, but succumbing to the slight smile tugging at her lips, Rachel picked up the white material, which was home to Eddie's scrawl. Upon feeling the paper slip between her fingertips, she once more recollected a note he had left just under 24 hours ago. A message which had sent shivers flying up her spine, electrifying her thoughts with the promise of seven substantially special days together.

Daring to drink in the letters she found her eyes resting on, Rachel let out a small gasp in sheer content.

_Let's start this first day off right… I'll be outside downstairs when you wake up x_

A swell of emotions were evoked inside of her as she read the message one final time. Swinging her legs around from under the thin bed sheet, Rachel familiarised herself with the cool feel of the marble floor beneath her feet, before making a move to Eddie's location.

The sight that met Rachel's eyes as she eased open the patio door almost sent her stumbling sideways. The woman felt as if she had been bombarded with a wave of love and affection, stronger than she had ever felt before. Paired with the view which was even more breathtaking in daylight, it was enough to send Rachel's mind into a never ending spiral of bliss. Perched on a chair nearby to a square shaped table, Eddie was sprawled out; legs extended, with one crossed over the other. Taking into account his whole demeanour, Rachel's gaze landed on the fairly small glass of orange juice held by his left hand. Considering the man in question hadn't noted her presence yet, Rachel allowed her orbs to wander over the array of fruits strewn across the glass surface. Strawberries, raspberries, kiwi - the options seemed never ending, Eddie really had gone the extra mile. Realistically though, Rachel did consider that nothing had differed there, he was one in a million.

Taking advantage of the fact that Eddie was currently in a world of his own, Rachel maintained her quiet actions, strolling around so that she was stood directly behind him. Ready to draw attention to herself, Rachel placed a hand on each of his shoulders - her marginally cool hands a stark contrast from his skin, which had warmed under the morning sun. To her surprise, but equally delight, her gesture wasn't something that alarmed or shocked Eddie. He simply jarred completely still for a moment, prior to tilting his head backwards and relaxing it into Rachel's torso. Despite being clothed in a thin cotton nightdress, the prickle of Eddie's somewhat wild hair could be felt across the skin of her stomach, and the heat evident from his head seemed to be radiating towards Rachel's whole figure.

The couple simply shared eye contact for a moment or two, memorising each others features as if they hadn't already done so a thousand times. Relishing the moment, Rachel removed her hands from their position on Eddie's shoulders, and repositioned them on either side of his face. The man shut his lids, relaxing completely into Rachel's touch. As she moved her face closer to his, Eddie felt Rachel's gentle breath caress his features: even after several months together, having Rachel this close to him sent Eddie into the ultimate dreamland. Before long, Rachel's lips were locked with his own, a tender kiss sending Eddie's heart rocketing sky high. He responded briefly, cherishing the taste of her skin, prior to her pulling away and reinstating earlier eye contact.

"Well, that was my first upside down kiss, but I'm certainly not complaining," Eddie commented first, breaking the comfortable silence that had elapsed in recent minutes.

Rachel broke out into a meaningful grin, and let out the most fantastic bout of laughter that Eddie had ever heard. The sound emanating from her sent shivers running through his body; he worshipped everything about Rachel, but her giggles and smiles were something on Eddie's mind almost constantly. Rachel alone was a bundle of joy, she certainly brightened every single day that Eddie had spent in her company.

"Looks like you've been busy," she responded to his jibe, gesturing towards the vast amount of breakfast items, "where did you manage to get all of this from?"

"There's a shop, just down the road… you were out like a light still when I woke up, thought I'd leave you in peace for a bit," he paused for a split second, before shrugging slightly, "and well, I wanted to treat you."

"Thank you Eddie," she spoke sincerely, gratitude and affection more than evident in her tone. Eddie watched her move from her prior position, to take a seat next to him, and not for the first time that day; he pondered on just how lucky he was to have this phenomenal woman in his life.

….

After sharing breakfast together, Eddie let Rachel go off and get ready, whilst he packed a little rucksack containing all the essentials for their day ahead. Last but not least, he placed a camera in the bag, Eddie wanted to capture at least a handful of special moments. No doubt in the future, any pictures taken would be shared in abundance; and for him and Rachel in particular, they would be something to cherish for a lifetime.

Upon hearing the creak of the staircase, Eddie zipped up his rucksack, and made his way across towards the bottom of the steps, as a way of greeting Rachel. As the woman herself came into view, Eddie gulped slightly, it sounded clichéd, but her beauty well and truly snatched his breath away. Tan coloured sandals complimented her feet, and perfectly manicured toenails perfectly, whilst her slender legs were something to die for. She was dressed in a cotton white wrap dress, not too tight yet not too baggy either; it accentuated her exceptional curves in every way possible. With the material being thin, Eddie noticed the bikini Rachel had changed into, the strap of the top wrapping around the back of her neck to secure its place. As she reached the bottom of the staircase, their eyes became level and Eddie eventually succumbed to a grin, upon recognising her astounding features, and the sparkle which settled righteously in her hazel brown orbs.

"You look lovely," he voiced his opinion, wanting to share his appreciation for her.

"Thank you darling," she gratified, bringing a hand up to smooth across his jawline, "shall we get going?"

"Sounds good to me," he grinned back in awe, offering his hand and in turn she took it willingly.

As the pair furthered away from their villa, hand in hand, both parties envisaged a flawless day exploring the town of Cala Galdana. They would make it a first day to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews, they all made me smile. _

_So... I originally said this story would be about 10 chapters, but at the moment, I reckon it's going to be more than that - I'm already on chapter 4 and haven't even concluded their first day! :) _

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter x_

After making their way down the seemingly endless set of steps, Eddie and Rachel were level headed with Cala Galdana's beach. Not that they minded the trek, it gave the pair a few moments to contextualise their environment, and drink in the beautiful views that they now seemed to be constantly surrounded by. Simultaneously, the couple paused upon reaching a railing overlooking the sea and sand.

A few moments of comfortable silence elapsed until Eddie voiced his thoughts, "shall we go have a look?" he queried, head gesturing towards the bay that lay ahead of them.

Rachel turned so that they were face to face, placing a loving hand atop Eddie's upper arm, "I'd love to. Might even have to go for a swim later," she mirrored Eddie's prior movement with her head, grin as infectious as ever.

"I'll hold you to that," Eddie chuckled in response, relishing this fabulous moment that would undoubtedly be one of many this holiday. Stretching a hand out to meet Rachel's, he again interlocked their fingers, and turned to greet the golden sands.

Kicking off his flip flops, Eddie began to manoeuvre himself down a rather steep step, with the intention of turning to help Rachel once his movements were complete. The second his feet made contact with the sand however, an extreme heat spread across the bare skin of his soles, causing Eddie to break out in a somewhat amusing dance. Stopping once his feet had become accustomed to their new habitat, Eddie was given a chance to appreciate the laugh billowing from Rachel's lips, albeit _at_ him! He didn't much mind; instead he joined in with her happiness, returning closer to the step he had stood on moments before.

"Something funny Mason?" he pondered in jest as Rachel herself watched on in delight, biting her lower lip slightly.

Taking a few moments to compose herself, she let out one final giggle before stepping forwards and interlocking Eddie's neck with her hands. Sensing an opportunity with Rachel currently being slightly taller than him, due to her current position, Eddie preceded to tickle her waist, revelling in the fact her earlier laughs resumed once more.

"Eddie!" she let out a squeal in between breaths, managing to playfully swat him across the shoulder. Catching Rachel off guard, Eddie concluded his tickling, instead placing a firm kiss on her radiant lips.

If at all possible, Rachel's grin grew even wider at the contact, spreading to every single one of her features. Eddie's breath hitched at the sight, he was well aware of her breathtaking beauty, but this look from her seemed to emphasise that thought, and consolidate his knowledge. Eddie decided in that moment, that Rachel was the most amazing creature to walk this planet.

"Come on then you," he commented, bringing his prior reverie to a standstill, "but leave your sandals on!" Eddie grinned, referring to his earlier misfortune.

"Oh Eddie," she scoffed humorously, pointing a finger at his chest in witticism, "you're just a wimp," Rachel's head tilted back slightly, roaring in laughter at the sight of Eddie's gaping mouth.

"I beg to differ," he responded with equal hysterics, shifting forward to fulfil his earlier goal of helping Rachel down the step.

The brunette smiled her thanks in response, and resumed their prior hand in hand contact. Glowing under the midday sun, Eddie and Rachel strolled along the lengthy beach, sharing musings about their surroundings and digging deeper into the workings of one another. Although an abundance of people surrounded them, the couple felt at one with their own little world; and that was likely to be the case for the remainder of their getaway. Stealing occasional kisses along the way, and veering between the shallow of the water and drier land, the two adults reached the opposite end of the beach. Hunger was gradually setting in, and it was then that Rachel spotted the most perfect location for a spot of lunch.

"How do you fancy going there for something to eat?" Rachel shared her thoughts, pointing towards the nearby restaurant that had caught her eye.

Following her gaze, Eddie's own stare levelled with the location mentioned, and he too felt as though it was an ideal place to visit.

The eatery was set on the outskirts of the beach, sheltered from the blazing sun by nearby trees overlooking it. Much like Rachel, Eddie was drawn to the environment instantly, and he found himself answering her question upon instinct.

"Looks perfect," he commented, causing Rachel to realise the extent to which Eddie had just mirrored her thoughts, "I'll treat you,"

In reply, Rachel removed her hand from Eddie's, instead spreading it across his cheek. Flashing him a look of both admiration and gratitude, she mixed it tone which stated she would prefer to treat him instead. She pondered on just how much he had done for her already, recent things being this very holiday and the delicious breakfast they had shared that morning. Wrapped up in one another, the couple made a move for their chosen spot, never once breaking that close proximity that they loved so much.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, thank you for all the support and lovely reviews. _

_Please enjoy this chapter :) x_

Rachel was perched at a table she and Eddie had chosen, the closest one to the beach itself. Pushing her sunglasses up so that stray hairs were no longer an issue, Rachel watched on as Eddie made an attempt to speak Spanish. She had studied it alongside French at school, which seemed an awfully long time ago now. Previously to Eddie's current antics, Rachel had offered to order their food, she was sure remnants of the language were present in her brain. Eddie though, had been determined, said it couldn't be 'that hard.' Now witnessing this the baffled expression play across the waiter's features, Rachel giggled to herself and considered that she most definitely would have had a better chance.

After several more moments of misunderstood conversation between the two men, and countless attempts on Rachel's behalf to not break out into a fit of laughter, Eddie returned from his stance by the bar.

"How would you rate your Spanish on a scale of one to ten?" Rachel teased, finding the situation even more amusing after seeing a faint blush creep up Eddie's neck, and hearing an embarrassed huff escape his lips.

"Very funny Mason, would have liked to have seen you do a better job," he quipped back, banter bouncing to and from the couple now enjoying their refreshing drinks.

"Hmm well I did offer. How about I order the ice creams later? Make it a fair judgement."

"Can't wait for you to prove yourself wrong," Eddie grinned in delight, maintaining eye contact with Rachel throughout their whole exchange.

Somehow, Eddie only just noticed the way the sun caused Rachel's eyes to glisten tremendously, or how she was already radiantly glowing from the effects of it. Once he did observe it however, it was hard to break away from her features. Eddie was mesmerised by Rachel, and only when she spoke did he realise just how long he'd been staring for.

"Did I not rub my sun cream in or something?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly as a way of indicating her teasing.

"Something like that. You do look amazing though."

Now it was Rachel's turn to blush, both her neck and cheeks transforming into a deep crimson at Eddie's words.

Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Rachel stretched her hand across the table to meet his. Rachel was more than grateful for moments like this, she reckoned that's what would make this holiday so special.

Simultaneous to their contact, a different waiter came over with their food. Despite the miscommunication, and to Rachel's surprise, the orders were completely right. The couple prolonged their hand holding just a little longer, before hunger took over. They broke apart in reluctance, taking comfort in the fact that contact would be resumed later.

...

An hour or so afterwards, Rachel and Eddie were sprawled out on towels near the water's edge, both adults soaking up the afternoon sun. Putting her book to one side, Rachel draped an arm across Eddie's stomach to help shift herself closer to him. Immediately Eddie responded, wrapping an arm securely around her waist.

"This is nice," Rachel murmured against Eddie's neck.

"Mhmm," he agreed, content and relaxation evident in his tone.

"It's rather warm though," she stated, sitting up slightly. Unbeknown to Rachel, Eddie responded with a nod, so she continued, "oh I've got the perfect solution."

Eddie opened one eye, recognising the glint of mischief in Rachel's voice.

"And what would that be?" He queried, now sitting up to be level with his other half.

"Well, earlier, you did say you'd hold me to a swim. Now seems like the perfect opportunity."

"I have to say, the sea does look inviting," Eddie remarked, stealing a glance at the shimmering turquoise waters.

With one last smile exchanged, the pair stood and began to make their way to the water. A brief thought had crossed Rachel's mind about leaving the bag unoccupied; but the beach was far quieter now, and their belongings could still be seen from the water. Hand in hand with one another, they reached wetter sand, and it proved a refreshing contrast from the heated grains further up the bay.

Rachel ran ahead slightly, turning around once the waves were gently splashing against her ankles.

Before following in her footsteps, Eddie took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Rachel looked in her choice of swimming attire. The two piece costume accentuated all of his much loved features perfectly.

Sensing an opportunity as Rachel turned her back once more, Eddie made his way into the sea. Satisfied that she was unaware of his presence, Eddie reached out to tickle Rachel's waist; a spot he knew to be particularly sensitive. She let out a squeal, but before long it was made clear he wasn't the only one with a trick up his sleeve.

Just as Eddie was about to proceed with his form of torture, Rachel spun around, splashing a vast amount of water in his direction.

"Oh really? A water fight? In the sea, how convenient," Eddie chuckled, about to retaliate but unable to draw his gaze away from her lips.

It seemed that once again, they shared the same thought process. Eddie watched as Rachel's own stare shifted from his eyes to his lips, and back. Unable to resist having noticed this, Eddie placed his hand on her waist, immediately feeling the effects of her warm skin in his palm.

Rachel beat Eddie to his next movement, leaning forward slightly to put into practice what had been crossing both their minds in recent seconds. The location made their kiss all the more magical, and Rachel couldn't help but make parallels between this exchange and their first ever kiss at the bowling alley. Upon pulling away, Rachel was delighted to see that Eddie's grin matched her own perfectly.

"I love you Rach," Eddie commented, in turn bringing a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too. Now come on, are we going for this swim?"

...

Having effectively cooled down following their dip in the water, Rachel and Eddie emerged from the sea. As they were rolling up their towels, Rachel remembered an earlier suggestion made by herself.

"Fancy getting an ice cream on the way back up?"

"Ice cream yes, although I'm not too sure about your Spanish speaking skills."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at how quickly he made the association.

"Don't underestimate me. You do remember that night bowling don't you? Told me _I_ would need the help, when it was you who was in fact _rubbish_," bouts of laughter emanated from her lips once more, upon watching Eddie's mouth gape open into the perfect O.

"Your foot was definitely over that line though."

"You'd better not be calling me a liar, again."

"I guess it's just a night that I want to remember."

Giggles having subsided, Rachel settled for a tender kiss on Eddie's cheek. It seemed that the promise of ice cream was just enough to stop them from going further.

Having reached a nearby kiosk, Rachel began to open the rucksack in search of her purse, which was met by a puzzled look from Eddie.

"My treat Eddie, you paid for lunch."

He was about to protest in response, but Rachel had already approached the server. Eddie kind of decided that he would just have to make it up to her later.

Taking his place next to Rachel, he readied himself to compare her Spanish to his own. Eddie had sort of already gathered that it was going to be word for word perfect, everything about Rachel generally followed that gist. Despite this though, it still came as a shock when the young woman behind the checkout understood her word for word.

Euros handed over, the pair made their way to a bench located on the path running adjacent to the beach. Of course on the way, Rachel expressed her victory.

"Didn't need any fouls for that one," she joked, placing a hand on his chest.

"Ohhh so now you're admitting that bowling foul."

"I said nothing of the sort Lawson."

Once sat down, Eddie decided to broach a different subject.

"How about we go out for a meal tonight?"

Rachel grinned and stole a lick of his ice cream before responding, "I'd love to."

"What are you doing nicking my ice cream anyway, you've got your own!" Eddie chuckled, allowing both his happiness at Rachel's agreement and her gesture to wash over him.

"Think I prefer yours," Rachel replied, pulling Eddie's neck forward into a contented kiss.

All remnants of ice cream on lips forgotten, the pair broke apart and returned their attention to their remaining cones. As Eddie draped an arm across Rachel's shoulders; both parties allowed their minds to fill with thoughts of the evening ahead and what it would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone, thanks so much for the reviews._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :) x_

Rachel slipped the light summer dress over her head, having already towel dried her hair. The lingering heat in the air was enough to lift the dampness without requiring the use of a hairdryer.

As she applied minimal makeup, Rachel allowed herself to feel a buzz of excitement towards the evening that lay ahead. Her first day in Cala Galdana with Eddie had been phenomenal, so she anticipated that their upcoming meal would only accentuate that.

With the knowledge that her love would be waiting patiently downstairs, Rachel emerged from their bedroom before making her way towards the staircase. Entering the kitchen-diner area, Rachel set her eyes on Eddie, who was elbow deep in bubbles, washing up their breakfast items from that morning.

"Hey," Rachel spoke softly as she approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Initially, she felt his body stiffen, and then relax under her touch, tension leaking out of his muscles. Before Eddie had a chance to turn in her embrace, Rachel pushed herself up against his back, in turn pressing a deep and meaningful kiss to the side of his neck.

"You smell nice," Eddie complimented. He was taking in the scent that could be described as nothing other than Rachel. It was something unique to her, something he would always recognise. And just like her, Eddie loved it.

Rachel smiled into the crook of his neck, murmuring her thanks. With that, Eddie resisted the urge to witness her beauty, and finally turned to face his other half.

His hands instinctively rested on her hips, forgetting his prior activity of washing up.

"Ever heard of a tea towel?" she teased, referring to the thin layer of water now presumably seeping from his hands through to her clothing.

"That's your fault for distracting me," Eddie leant forward, planting a light kiss on the tip of her nose, "you look beautiful."

His compliments weren't a rarity, but even so, Rachel felt a faint blush creeping up her neck at Eddie's words.

"I'm liking the shirt," she said, reciprocating his remark.

"Thought I'd make an effort just for you," Eddie whispered in Rachel's ear, sending an abundance of shivers down her spine.

Eddie felt her response to him, and had to bite down on his cheek to hold back the temptation to mould their lips together. If he were to make that move now, he very much doubted that they would ever make it for their meal.

...

"So where are we heading?"

Rachel and Eddie were reiterating their earlier route down the steps, hand in hand whilst enjoying the slight breeze that the evening brought with it. Over the top of the trees, beginnings of a fiery sunset were forming, oranges and reds rather prominent. This made it hard for Rachel to focus on not tripping down the steps; Eddie had already steadied her several times.

"I've booked the restaurant on the side of the cliff next to the beach. You might remember it from earlier, it looks directly out to the sea."

"Oh Eddie, that sounds absolutely wonderful."

Rachel couldn't stop the smile tugging on her lips, as she remembered Eddie watching her glance longingly at the location earlier that day. Not for the first time, she considered how incredibly lucky she was to have found a man so loving and thoughtful. It seemed with every day that passed, his adoration for her grew. Glancing across at Eddie as they shared an immaculate smile, Rachel found herself hoping that he was aware of her own identical feelings.

"It's booked for 9, and I know that's a bit later than we would normally eat. But it gives us time to watch the sunset. How about it?"

If at all possible, Rachel's prior musings only grew at Eddie's consideration. He knew her inside and out, Eddie was aware of all the things she appreciated and enjoyed. On this holiday in particular, it was clear that he was putting his knowledge into practice; something which would never go amiss in Rachel's mind.

Momentarily to her thoughts, Rachel brought their movements to a halt and brought a hand up to rest on his cheek.

"I would love to."

Eddie's grin only grew wider in response, a beam which had been saved for her eyes only. Succumbing to earlier longings, Rachel closed to gap between them, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Shall we head down to the beach and watch it?" she queried upon pulling away.

Eddie nodded, before glancing at the sky and releasing they would have to speed up slightly. Thinking about this, the foundations of an idea began to form in his mind.

"Seen as you're such a slowcoach," he grinned, glancing down at Rachel with a mischievous glint in his eye, "I'll give you a hand."

Rachel saw it coming, and found herself squealing in excitement as Eddie lifted her up off the ground. One arm was wrapped around her legs, and the other her waist. Laughter emanated from both their lips, and echoed in their ears. All of a sudden, it seemed that nothing else in the world mattered, as Rachel leant her head against Eddie's chest and they continued their journey down the steps.

...

Admittedly, with the help of Eddie, the pair made it down to the beach in time to enjoy their first sunset in Menorca. Walking along the water's edge hand in hand only heightened the stunning atmosphere. For both Rachel and Eddie, this particular moment was surreal. In Rachel's mind, there was no denying that the past year had challenged them to a huge extent. Most of all, she found it really quite astounding that all the barriers had been overcome together.

"What are you thinking?" Eddie asked upon noticing Rachel deep in thought.

Bringing their movements to a standstill, eye contact was made, and the pair seemed to get lost in one another's gaze.

"Just how far we've come. You and me."

"You're right. It's been quite a year."

"You could say that," Rachel smirked slightly, allowing her humorous side to etch into the tone.

Eddie returned the crooked smile, before adjusting the atmosphere slightly.

"I've got you now though, and I don't ever intend on letting you go. This," he gestured between their bodies, "is forever. Rach, we've proved that we can withstand pretty much anything."

Closing the gap between them, Rachel took a step forward. All the while fighting back the emotional tears at Eddie's heartfelt words.

"I'm glad we are on the same page," she admitted whilst inclining her head towards his, "because I don't ever fancy letting you go either," Rachel kissed him, tenderly, before pulling away ever so slightly, "I love you far too much for that."

With that, Eddie linked arms with Rachel, and found himself thinking what a fabulous way to begin the evening this was. The route leading up to their chosen location was magical in itself, and the couple found themselves wondering what lay past this staircase. Before long they reached a door, presumably leading to the restaurant. As Rachel was about to enter, Eddie placed a hand over hers, to reciprocate her earlier words.

"I love you too by the way."

Rachel beamed back at him before turning away, leaving Eddie speechless for several moments; genuinely in awe of her beauty. Gulping loudly, he attempted to push those thoughts to the back of his mind for now, and followed the pivotal focus of his musings through to the restaurant.

….

The perfect table had been selected for their meal, Eddie had requested this particular spot when booking. It was raised slightly above the other tables, meaning that the view out to sea was even more phenomenal.

After drinking in their environment, Eddie glanced across the table. His breath was snatched away at the sight of candle light illuminating Rachel's face. Seemingly, Eddie found that his preferred scenery was the sight of the woman sat in front of him.

"Do you know Eddie I might have a cocktail, quite fancy something different."

It took Eddie's mind a while to even register that Rachel was speaking. He was too busy noticing the way her eyes squinted slightly as she read the menu, or the way her lips twisted from side to side in indecision. She was exquisite, well and truly beautiful. Eddie hoped that she could see just how astonishing she was.

"Eddie?"

The second time she spoke, Eddie emerged from his reverie. Instead, he cherished the sound of her voice, and the slight smirk on her face with the knowledge that he had been appreciating her.

"Sorry, what was it you were saying?"

Rachel erupted into laughter, and it was most probably the best thing Eddie had ever heard. She then repeated her earlier comment - which was now fully heard by him.

"Oo I never knew you liked cocktails Mason, thought wine was your 'go to' drink?"

"Well, you are right there, but the mojito has caught my eye."

"Understandable," he grinned, making a move for the bar, "two mojitos coming right up," Eddie turned a final time, not giving Rachel a chance to interject.

He knew Rachel would say that she would pay, but he wanted to treat her. In his eyes, that's what their whole holiday should be based on.

All the while, mirroring his predictions; Rachel raised her eyebrows involuntary as Eddie parted. Certainly not for the first time that evening, she thanked her lucky stars for this amazing relationship, and the extraordinary man that was Eddie Lawson.

….

The hours passed quicker than either of them could have imagined, and it wasn't long before Rachel and Eddie were tracing their earlier route.

Reaching the base of the steps leading up to their villa, Eddie couldn't deny that the hike wasn't exactly appealing.

Rachel sensed this and brought their movements to a halt, momentarily resting a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Can we not just sit down here for a bit Rach?"

"Don't go all teenager on me, I was sure we left all of those in Rochdale…"

"Oi you," Eddie tickled Rachel slightly, causing her to squirm for several moments, "you have to admit though, going _up _the steps isn't the most enjoyable experience."

"Just think of that view though…" Rachel said, simultaneously leaning forward to Eddie's ear, "and if we set off now, I might just make that trek to the top worthwhile when we get back to the villa."

Eddie's whole demeanour tensed at Rachel's words, almost causing his knees to weaken entirely. He reckoned this would lower his ability to climb the steps, although, of course, it would most certainly be worth it.

"Suppose we'd better get going then," Eddie replied, allowing his joy to become evident in his features, "let me do something first though."

Rachel's curiosity heightened, and she leant back slightly in an attempt to read Eddie's expression. She didn't have much time to think though, as his lips were immediately on hers; one hand anchoring her waist and the other her neck. In an instant, all conscious thoughts seemed to disintegrate as Rachel deepened their passion fuelled kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone, thank you so much for the reviews._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :) _

Rachel's eyelids fluttered open and she was delighted to find herself wrapped securely in Eddie's embrace. Upon seeing his sleeping state, she thought about drifting back off herself, but had a better idea.

Burying her face in the crook of his neck, Rachel began to place butterfly kisses across the top of Eddie's chest and travelled up towards his face. The way his grip around her waist tightened slightly, told Rachel that he was awake. As she pulled herself up to meet Eddie's gaze, her mind was taken back to the events of the previous evening. In particular, how truly overwhelmed with love she was, when falling asleep resting on Eddie's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat.

"Think that should be my new alarm," Eddie muttered, sleep lacing his tone.

"I can arrange that."

The pair shared a smile, following their joy through with a kiss. A sudden surge of excitement ran through Rachel's body at the thought of the rest of their holiday together. If the first day was anything to go by, it would most certainly be the holiday of a lifetime that Eddie had referred to.

"Breakfast?" Rachel suggested, mind already wandering to what the day would bring.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Although," Rachel began as they made their way downstairs dressed in their sleeping attire, "I don't think any breakfast can top your wonderful gesture yesterday morning."

Eddie flushed slightly at her sincerity, feeling content with knowing yesterday's breakfast was something she had enjoyed.

"You're worth it," he grinned, momentarily stopping to place a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Before long Rachel and Eddie were sat in yesterday's seats outside, revelling in the warmth that was radiating from the sun. Rachel loved the thought that this was their second day in a row eating breakfast outside, and her grin only widened after realising the next five days would also be spent like this.

"Where to today then?"

As Eddie spoke their legs brushed slightly under the table. It had been a repetitive occurrence since sitting down to eat, and Rachel felt an abundance of emotions swirling inside of her upon realising the high possibility that his gesture was in no way accidental.

"How about Cuitadella? The town not too far from here."

"Yeh... why not, it'll be nice to have a look around."

They finished off their breakfast with strikingly similar expressions. Both sets of features had an immeasurable amount of happiness etched within them, and that wasn't about to alter whilst in the company of one another.

...

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive Eddie?" Rachel giggled, reminiscing their drive from the airport to their villa.

"Hey, you better not be dissing my amazing driving skills," Eddie responded with a mock hurt expression.

"Nope. Not at all," she grinned, climbing into the passenger side; knowing that Eddie would most definitely be taking his place in the driver's seat.

"Besides," Eddie began as he joined Rachel in the car, "I need you to deal with the directions, haven't quite got the sat nav to work in this car yet."

"Sorry, just a second... is that you admitting that I'm better at giving directions than you?"

Eddie rolled his eyes slightly at Rachel's teasing, also allowing a huge beam to take over his mouth.

"Never," he whispered, leaning forward to place a hand on her knee.

Rachel's giggles subsided, and an expression full of adoration replaced her mischievous one. Internally, Eddie laughed to himself, at least he had a good way of shutting her up. For a brief moment, he mirrored Rachel's countenance, before giving her leg a final squeeze and turning his attention to the wheel.

Since Friday, Eddie's knowledge of driving had improved somewhat. And Rachel had to say, she was rather impressed. Even she wasn't doing a terrible job with directing him towards Cuitadella. All in all, they made a valuable team, and it wasn't long before Eddie was pulling into a car park fairly close to the town centre.

"Well that wasn't too traumatic," Eddie joked once the pair had emerged from the vehicle.

"Hmm, you must have been doing your research since Friday," Rachel replied, allowing her sincere smile to tell Eddie that she was secretly impressed.

"Didn't do such a bad job with the directions either Mason. What a team."

"Exactly my thoughts."

With the car locked up, the couple linked arms and began their exploration of Cuitadella. At a first glance, it seemed to be an exquisite and intriguing place. Many of the streets leading up to the centre of the town were fairly narrow, and bursting with a variety of shops.

One building in particular caught Rachel's eye, it was a jewellery shop named 'Majorica.' She had heard of it before, it was a pearl of Menorca shop which sold a vast array of accessories.

Before Rachel could make up her mind on whether to have a look in or not, Eddie had taken her hand and lightly guided her towards the building. They reached the doorway, and she simply turned around to face Eddie with a look which portrayed both gratitude and joy. It truly was amazing how effortlessly he could read her mind.

When they entered the shop, it was as if they were in jewellery heaven. Necklaces, bracelets and rings were presented in abundance; and all were stunning, but Rachel seemed to be magnetised towards one particular item.

It was a silver chain necklace, which held a single pearl at the base of it. The design was simple, but very much Rachel.

"Why don't you try it on?" Eddie questioned, after they had glanced at all the other accessories on offer.

"It is nice," Rachel considered, turning to smile at her other half, "why don't we go and grab a drink first, I might pop back later."

Eddie could tell how much Rachel had fallen in love with the item, equally though, he knew that once she had made up her mind, it was unlikely to be changed.

So he followed Rachel out of the shop, taking a moment to admire her beauty as she took one step ahead of him. Her hair was gathered in a ponytail today, a rarity, but Eddie guessed it had something to do with the extreme heat. With this thought, Eddie considered how much Rachel suited the hairstyle, and took a moment to appreciate her elegance. Seemingly, he spent a lot of time doing that, it was becoming his favourite thing to ponder on. As well as all of these musings, Eddie made a mental note to not forget about that specific item of jewellery that she had adored so much.

...

"Oh Eddie, we have to go paddle boarding," a rather excited Rachel was tugging on Eddie's T-shirt, pointing towards a hut in the near distance.

They had spent a significant amount of time weaving in and out of the streets of Cuitadella, and had since shared a drink over looking the sea. The couple had now made it to a near by beach, which was where Rachel had spotted one of her all time favourite holiday activities.

"Paddle boarding?" Eddie queried in genuine curiosity.

"You must have heard of it?"

Seeing Eddie shake his head adjoined with an amused smile, Rachel continued.

"Come on Lawson, you're missing out big style."

"Are you not gonna tell me what it is?"

Rachel was now walking hand in hand with Eddie, guiding him over to the sand where the hut was located.

She allowed herself to giggle at the slightly worried expression on Eddie's face. Clearly, the mischievous glint in her eye had done the trick.

"Well, you are given a paddle board, believe it or not," she smirked before evaluating, "it's similar to a surf board, but larger, and more sturdy."

"Right..."

Another laugh emanated from Rachel's lips at Eddie's antics.

"We'll be given one each, along with a sort of canoe paddle. The aim is to stand up, and as you can probably imagine, that's fairly hard to achieve."

"I'm sure I can give it a go."

With that Rachel was left feeling rather pleased with herself, she hoped that Eddie would enjoy paddle boarding just as much as she had in the past. Although she did remember how difficult she found the activity during her first time. Thinking about all the times she'd fallen off one into the sea, Rachel allowed amusement to course through her body at the pure thought of Eddie on a paddle board.

...

Once the equipment had been hired and swimming attire changed into, Rachel and Eddie began the task of dragging the rather large boards down to the sea.

"Last one there has to do a midnight swim tonight," Eddie jeered, catching Rachel off guard and picking up his speed slightly.

Reacting instantly, Rachel increased her own pace, finding it quite difficult to concentrate with the amount she was currently laughing. Despite this, her experience handling paddle boards seemed to pay off, and she found herself at the water's edge several seconds before Eddie.

"Ohhhh," Eddie commented once he had joined Rachel, "damn it."

He was pretending to come across as deflated, but the joyous expression stretched out across his features said otherwise.

"Looks like you're going to be enjoying a lovely swim this evening," Rachel teased, placing a hand across his chest as she took a step closer.

"Reckon I can persuade you to join me though."

"I'll make you a deal. If you can stand on the paddle board first time without falling, I'll join you in the sea at midnight."

Grinning slightly upon realising the task was most likely impossible, Eddie leant forward to whisper in Rachel's ear, "you're on."

...

Once they were deep enough in the sea, Rachel switched her sitting position on the board to standing. She glanced across at Eddie with a smirk on her face, hoping that he would follow in her footsteps.

"Well, you made that look easy!" he joked, whilst genuinely wondering how she pulled that off so well.

"You can't just sit there forever you know," she giggled, amused at how Eddie was still sat strewn across the board, simply glancing at Rachel in admiration.

"Fine... fine... watch this space."

Eddie sat up slightly, preparing himself to make a stand. With a few wobbles, he was now fully stood up - not for long though.

"Think I did a better job than you - "

Before Eddie's sentence could be finished, he splashed into the water and in turn emerged rather quickly. The look of entertainment on Rachel's face and the way she had tipped her head back in laughter caused Eddie to mirror her contentment. He was well aware that as it stood, he would be wading into the sea at midnight without Rachel. For now though, he had another appealing plan.

"Don't think you're gonna get away that easy Mason," Eddie chuckled.

Rachel squealed as she anticipated Eddie's movement. There was no time to think though, as he had soon tugged on her wrist slightly, sending her balance slightly off peak.

"Eddie!" she screeched simultaneously to falling.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that," Rachel grinned, now level with Eddie in the sea.

"Ah well, would've been a shame to go all the way out to sea and not even get a tiny bit wet."

"Oh shush you, come here."

Rachel pulled Eddie closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and torso so that they were intertwined in an embrace.

Placing a salty kiss to the side of her neck, Eddie expressed the thought that seemed to be constantly buzzing around in his brain.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you too, now shall we try and get back on these paddle boards?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews. _

_So that i can at least be somewhere close to my planned amount of 10 chapters for this story, im going to include the highlights from the rest of their holiday, rather than going through everything day by day. So in chapter 7, it was Sunday, and in this chapter, it is now Tuesday evening. _

_Hope you guys enjoy it :) x_

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Tuesday evening was approaching, and having spent a day exploring the near by beaches on a boat trip, Rachel had announced to Eddie that she planned on surprising him. Her suggestion had sent his mind running wild, he wondered what could possibly make this holiday better than it already was.

"Have you ever heard of a surprise Eddie?"

Rachel's signature giggle emanated from her lips as she slipped her sandals on, and the constant reminder of just how lucky he is was reinforced in Eddie's mind.

"You big tease," he reciprocated Rachel's laugh as he approached her, sealing his happiness by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Eddie almost sensed the shiver that descended through Rachel's body in response to his embrace. He loved the way that even after months together, his touch still affected her extensively.

"It's just karma for you keeping me guessing on Saturday," she responded, twisting around to face Eddie in his arms.

His mouth gaped open into an O shape, "that's not even on the same scale! At least you knew that we were going out for dinner, I don't even know what I'm letting myself in for tonight."

Rachel couldn't help but collapse into a second fit of giggles at Eddie's antics. With a comical roll of the eyes in response from him, the pair made their way out of the villa.

With Eddie in the passenger seat and Rachel driving, they were fast approaching Rachel's surprise location. Of course Eddie's questions still continued throughout the journey; Rachel didn't mind at all, she found it rather amusing to keep him guessing.

This particular evening was something that she had been pondering on since Eddie had taken her out for dinner on their first proper evening. She wanted to show him how grateful she was for him being so unbelievable. Rachel truly didn't know what she had done to deserve a man like Eddie.

She hadn't actually chosen the location for tonight's surprise until earlier that day. They had spent their hours on a small boat that they hired, and travelled around part of the island to explore some of the beaches. Every single one of them were astonishing, both Rachel and Eddie were in awe at the beauty of Menorca. So despite falling in love with all the visited beaches, a particular stretch of sand had caught Rachel's eye. And more significantly, Eddie's. The way his eyes seemed to light up upon scanning Cala Mitjana was enough for Rachel to know. To know that it was the perfect place to host her surprise.

It was a rather secluded area, only a handful of people were there during the day, so Rachel guessed that it would be all the more peaceful as the evening approached.

Around to the right of the beach, was a man-made area carved out of the rock, with a sort of wooden roof shielding it from the often intense sun. The rock was completely flat, so Rachel gathered it would be a perfect place to lay out a picnic blanket as well as cushions, and enjoy dinner being so close to their newfound beach.

Rachel had packed the car up prior to setting off, and would have to keep Eddie waiting for his surprise a little longer once they arrived, so that she had time to set up their area for the evening. Rachel chuckled to herself internally, with the way Eddie was currently interrogating her, she anticipated that it would be rather difficult.

"I mean, have I even got the right clothes on?"

"You have already asked that question."

Eddie looked puzzled for a moment, then broke into a smile upon realising that Rachel was, in fact, right.

"Oh, so I have."

As Rachel pulled into a car park, Eddie's curiosity only heightened. As soon as the vehicle came to a halt, he made a move to emerge, only to be stopped by Rachel's voice.

"I'll need you to stay here for a moment, won't be long..."

Before Eddie had a chance to reply, Rachel was gone, with a satisfied smirk playing across her face. As he sat, waiting for her return, Eddie was glad he was accompanied with his own surprise. On Sunday, unbeknownst to Rachel, Eddie had bought her the necklace which she had taken a particular liking to. Since then, he had been waiting on the perfect opportunity to present it to her. With possibilities of this evening running through his mind, Eddie anticipated that tonight would make his gift all the more special.

...

Rachel was true to her word, and ten minutes later, she returned. Her mischievous glint still remained, and yet now, her expression was etched with something else also. Rachel's features were full of love and contentment as she walked straight round to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Come on then Lawson, your surprise awaits."

Eddie chuckled, and as Rachel took his hand, he reinforced the realisation that when with her, he was at his happiest.

She led him down a path which was initially narrow, and then began to widen. As Eddie drank in his surroundings, he recognised the location almost instantly.

"Is this..."

"Our favourite beach from today?" Rachel finished Eddie's sentence as she walked over to him. He nodded slightly, which she took as a cue to answer.

"Yes," she grinned at Eddie's reaction and rose a hand to adjust his shirt collar.

He looked like he wanted to speak, perhaps thank Rachel for her thoughtfulness. But her plan wasn't over yet, and she took Eddie's hand once more.

"Where to now?"

The path had narrowed again, yet their fingers remained interlocked with Eddie slightly behind. As he posed this question, the back of Rachel's neck tingled at the sensation of Eddie's breath brushing across her skin.

She turned to face him for a brief moment.

"Now, we didn't actually come up here today. What with having the boat and everything. But I spotted it when we were having a swim and well..."

She didn't need to expand any further, the path had come to an end and the pair were presented with the most perfect location, along with a breathtaking view of the sea. The specialty of this environment was only heightened by Rachel's earlier intervention.

A checkered blanket lay in the centre of the floor, and it was adorned with several cushions to make the ground slightly more comfortable. Scattered around the outside of the blanket, were a few candles which Rachel had found around the villa. It seemed likely that they would remain here once the sun had completely disappeared, and the glow did add to the whole atmosphere in general.

Rachel watched on as Eddie scanned the area, gauging his reaction. Only when his eyes landed on her once more did Rachel conclude that her surprise had been 100 percent worth it.

As Eddie took a step closer to her; eyes glistening and beam vibrant; Rachel allowed herself to fall in love with him that little bit more.

"You," he muttered against her lips as he kissed them, "are amazing."

As soon as the words were spoken, a faint blush crept up Rachel's neck and cheeks. Secretly, she loved the way his compliments could still make her feel that way.

Parting the kiss to take a seat, Rachel and Eddie remained securely wrapped in one another's embrace as they simply enjoyed the view for several moments. Lifting her head from Eddie's shoulder, Rachel reached for the cool bag.

"Let's eat," she shared a grin with Eddie as he nodded in agreement.

The couple shared seemingly endless conversation in between mouthfuls of food, and the minutes appeared to fly by. All the while, Eddie's rucksack sat to his left, with Rachel's pearl necklace from Sunday's trip enclosed in it. She was currently saying something, but Eddie was unsure exactly what. He had become lost in the way her hair swayed every so often in the gentle breeze, and the candlelight spread across her face which seemed to accentuate all of her features.

"Thank you... for all of this Rach," Eddie commented once she had finished speaking, "it's been the most perfect night."

"You're welcome. You're always telling me I deserve it, but so do you."

Eddie took a moment to tuck a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear before turning his attention to the rucksack.

No doubt Rachel would be wondering what he was doing, but Eddie had seen this precise moment as the perfect opportunity. With the box now in his hands, Eddie glanced up at Rachel to find realisation etched within her features.

"Oh Eddie," she whispered as he passed her the box, "is this the necklace from Sunday?"

He nodded as she prised open the lid, "I snook back to get it when you popped to the loo. I could tell straightaway that you had fallen in love with it. And I can't even begin to imagine how beautiful it is going to look on you."

By now tears of pure joy had began to congregate in Rachel's eyes. Shifting slightly closer to her, Eddie swiftly swiped away the salty residue, before leaning forwards to whisper a slight joke in her ear.

"Happy tears I hope?"

"Absolutely," Rachel responded as she turned to lock gazes with Eddie. Right in front of her eyes was everything that Rachel could have ever wanted, Eddie truly was phenomenal.

And as Eddie removed the jewellery from the box to place it around her neck, these thoughts certainly didn't subside in Rachel's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews. _

_Apologies for my rubbish updating skills at the moment... I've got exams coming up at college. It is currently half term though, so I will have more free time away from revision than i have been getting. For the next week at least! :) _

_Think there are going to be three chapters left of this story (including this one) so i hope you guys enjoy x_

Despite the slightly cloudier setting on Thursday morning, the mild temperatures made a refreshing change from the intense sun that had engulfed Rachel and Eddie for the first part of the week. It seemed like their holiday had flown by, and yet, at the same time, it almost felt as if they had been living in Cala Galdana forever. For just a split second, as Rachel glanced out across the beautiful view from their villa, she entertained thoughts of spending the rest of her life here with Eddie. Seemingly though, her mind and life faced a magnetic pull towards the life they had built in Rochdale, and everything that went with that. She didn't want to leave this breathtaking location, but there again, you weren't _meant_ to want to leave holidays. You're _meant _to long to come back and re-visit.

Hands snaking around her waist from behind brought Rachel's wonderings to a standstill.

"Someone's deep in thought," Eddie murmured against her neck, planting a kiss in way of re-affirming his words.

Rachel turned in his embrace, "you know when you said _I _was into black magic?" she waited for a nod before continuing with a grin, "I think you'll find Lawson, that _you're_ the one with the magic powers."

He chuckled, taking a great deal of happiness out of the way Rachel's arms were now wrapped securely around his neck.

"I can just read you like a book."

"Precisely," she smiled once more, "I think you're the only person in my life who can say that."

"You get me, and I get you," he leant forwards towards her lips, a serious yet loving atmosphere replacing the playful one.

Rachel pulled back from him slightly, ensuring that their lips were brushing as she spoke, "I love you Eddie."

"I love you too. Now, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Rachel fell silent for a moment, pondering on how she would transfer her many thoughts into speech.

"I've loved it here."

Eddie smiled warmly, "so have I. I think us being here together has just made it all the more special."

Rachel nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly, "I never thought that I'd become so attached to a place after such a short space of time. For a brief second earlier, I even contemplated the idea of you and I just staying here forever."

Eddie took both Rachel's hands in his, in turn grazing the backs of them lightly with his thumbs.

"Wherever you go, I'll be there. Even if we live back home for the rest of our lives, I'm sure this will be our go to holiday destination for the foreseeable future."

No matter what, Eddie always knew what to say. He was the consistent calm to any kind of storm brewing in Rachel's mind. She loved him deeply for that and so much more.

"I can't help but agree with you on that one. I certainly wouldn't mind spending every summer of my life out here with you."

_Every summer of my life. _For Eddie, these words succeeded in making his whole demeanour implode with happiness. Earlier in the week, he and Rachel had had the conversation surrounding their relationship being a forever thing. Neither her nor him were ever going to let the other go. Those five words spoken by Rachel herself seemed to amplify that for Eddie. She was alluding to the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together, something which would never fail to make his heart soar.

Making every ounce of his thoughts evident in his gaze, Eddie leant forwards once more to align Rachel's lips with his. Something else which would never fail to make his heart soar.

….

With occasional drops of rain landing on their bodies, Rachel and Eddie had decided to venture out on a coastal walk, where they would eventually reach a nearby beach and restaurant. They were expecting some marvellous views along the way, and Eddie was hoping to get some photographs to add to their memory box.

Hand in hand, the couple made it to the opposite end of the beach to their villa, where they would ascend up several steps to a footpath running a fair way along the coast.

"Oh look Eddie, steps, your favourite," Rachel giggled sarcastically, referring to the conversation earlier in the week about the steps leading up to their villa.

Eddie reciprocated the chuckle, but also felt an overwhelming sense of love and desire upon remembrance of the details of that particular discussion. Or more significantly, everything which followed.

"Rach, it seems my fatigue when climbing steps has been cured."

Sharing a knowing look with her partner, Rachel planted and swift kiss to his lips. She didn't dare herself to go any further than that in this location.

Eddie seemed to grasp this, yet all the while a slight flicker of disappointment at the loss of contact flickered across his gaze. Rachel just smiled broadly in response, portraying how she would make it up to him later.

Once they reached the top, the pair took a few well needed swigs of water before perching on a nearby rock to admire the scenery. They took in the several shades of blue that the water seemed to hold, and the abundance of lush green bushes and wildlife which surrounded them. Banter constantly infused between them, Rachel and Eddie had immeasurable amounts of fun seeing who could spot their villa over at the other side of the town first. Taking triumph in a victory, Eddie grinned smugly, simply glancing at Rachel for her reaction.

"I'll have to give you that one. Could it be your first ever victory over me?"

"Yeh well, no one's forgetting that blatant foul at the bowling alley."

Rachel giggled, "oh you really are going to hold me to that forever aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so," Eddie replied with equal joy, standing to break out into a stretch.

Rachel joined him in an instant, communicating without words that they were ready to explore the ins and outs of this coastal walk.

….

When they reached half way, a viewpoint sign had both Rachel and Eddie wanting to go slightly off track and witness it. With only a day and a half left in Menorca, they longed to grasp every bit of scenery and every memory possible.

As Rachel ventured out to the furthest part of the viewpoint, Eddie held back slightly, sensing the perfect opportunity to capture this moment in a photograph.

He stood still for a moment, admiring the way that a slight breeze was picking up the ends of Rachel's hair, and the way her sunglasses acted as a headband, to reveal the true beauty of her every expression. One hand lay resting on the railing, and as the other rose to re-adjust her glasses, Eddie found the picture which encased this memory magnificently.

Packing his camera safely away, he moved to join Rachel. His joy was only accentuated as she turned slightly to face him, accompanied with a wonderful smile which had been almost constantly present on this holiday. Eddie was utterly glad of that, he was amazed that he could bring her so much happiness. He hoped with all his heart that Rachel knew just how wonderful she makes him feel too.

As they stood wrapped in each other's arms, their thoughts filled with one another. As much as the view was pondered on with commendation, nothing could compare to how grateful Eddie was for Rachel, and how grateful Rachel was for Eddie. Amongst the events of recent years, they had found their happy place. And that place was most certainly together.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews :)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, only one left after this one x_

For their last night in Cala Galdana, Eddie had booked the same restaurant, in the same seats as their first evening. Something in Eddie's mind had told him to finish the holiday the way that it had started - magnificently. And of course, the meal had been. They had sipped mojitos (a new found favourite for Eddie, thanks to Rachel) and enjoyed their chosen dishes. As well as planning to revisit the destination of Cala Galdana, Eddie and Rachel silently agreed that this restaurant was a place to always be enjoyed when staying in the town.

The pair were now following the route back up to their villa, hand in hand, enjoying this astonishing place whilst they had the opportunity. Most people had retreated from the beach now, and only a handful of holiday makers remained waiting upon the impending sunset.

"Tonight's been wonderful Eddie," Rachel glanced at Eddie slightly, momentarily grazing her thumb lightly over the back of his hand.

"I'm glad you're happy."

Rachel brought their movements to a standstill as Eddie spoke, turning to face him and placing a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Darling, I'm more than happy."

Eddie grinned at Rachel's sheer honesty, her words were something he could utterly relate to. The way Eddie felt around Rachel was leaps and bounds above happiness. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Over the past week, he had found himself hoping that Rachel too, was overcome with this feeling. And now somehow, with a few words, she had confirmed all of that and more. _Darling, I'm more than happy. _If anything, the way Rachel called him darling so naturally caused Eddie to fall for her that little bit more. She was the woman of his dreams, no doubt about it. He was glad that the last 7 days had given him the opportunity to express that.

"This holiday has been the best week of my life," Eddie spoke with sincerity, wanting to highlight all of the thoughts that he was currently experiencing.

She leant forwards so that their lips were almost touching, "ditto."

Now their lips did collide, a tender and loving kiss filling their minds with contentment.

Once they pulled away, Rachel's reluctance to leave their holiday destination was evident in her gaze. Of course Eddie didn't feel an urge to depart either, he just attempted to ponder on the countless holidays that they would share together in the future. That, and the thought of spending the remainder of this summer with Rachel.

"I know you're going to miss it here, so am I. But look on the bright side, you and I still have five whole weeks to spend together before returning to work."

As anticipated, this reminder caused a smile to tug at Rachel's lips as her hand clumsily wrapped around his neck.

"We'll have to plan some days out," she looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking once more, "oo I know… how about a bucket list?"

Eddie chuckled, "a bucket list?"

"Yes," Rachel grinned back at him, finding his amusement rather fascinating, "Mr Lawson, _what _is so funny?"

"Just… never saw you as the bucket list type."

Rachel giggled once more, before her expression turned slightly more fixed, "so, how about it?"

Eddie's demeanour too turned serious, features full of adoration and thought, "I think it's a great idea," he leant in to kiss her, before pulling away with a fully formed smile on his lips, "just for the record though, we aren't going skydiving."

Rachel's head tilted back and a joyous roar of laughter emanated from her mouth, "are you saying you're afraid of heights?"

"Me?" He pointed towards himself in mock surprise, "no way."

Rachel smiled and straightened Eddie's shirt collar before linking his arm. Beautiful tones of oranges and reds were apparent in the sky as the sun began to set. Glancing at the clouds and then Eddie, Rachel decided that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

….

Back at the villa which had become their home in the past week, midnight was setting in. Rachel and Eddie though, didn't much care. With a blanket resting on the floor of their villa's back garden, they lay cocooned in one another's warmth. Legs, arms and bodies never losing contact. Only a handful of other holiday homes surrounded them, meaning that numerous stars were visible. The dazzling dots of silver only added to the setting, and this magical atmosphere.

As Rachel's fingers lightly drew random patterns on Eddie's shirt, a thought seemed to spring into her mind. It was something which had been niggling at her brain in recent days. An idea which not only excited her, but heightened her curiosity.

She stopped the movement of her hand, instead raising it to caress Eddie's cheek, "do you think you'd like to have another child Eddie?"

He appeared surprised at her question, although the look of joy and contentment was evident in his features upon realising her implied meanings.

"Sometimes I've thought about it, yes. I know you'd make an excellent mother."

Something in the way Eddie said that statement had Rachel blushing and shying away from his gaze. The comment only amplified exactly what he thought of her.

"I can just imagine us coming back here with a child," Rachel glanced back up to Eddie, "or children."

Now Eddie's hand rested on her cheek, a joyous expression lighting up his features, "I think that would be fantastic."

"Is it truly something you would want Eddie?"

"Absolutely. I think to have a child, or children," they shared a smile, "with the love of my life would be the second best thing to happen to me."

She grinned, seeing where Eddie was going with this, "only second best?"

He leant forwards so that his mouth was almost brushing Rachel's ear, "first being meeting you."

Their lips connected as Rachel leant back slightly, "I'll let you off then."

Eddie inclined towards Rachel slightly, and the kiss became more passionate as the seconds passed. Rachel felt Eddie smile against her lips as she pulled on his shirt. And as he began to trail a line of kisses across her collarbone and neck, Eddie decided that he was the luckiest man in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi everyone, just wanted to say thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story, I really do appreciate your support. _

_Hope you enjoy the final chapter for this story :) x_

_4th August 2014_

"Come back here you, I haven't finished putting your sun cream on," Rachel laughed as her four year old daughter squirmed away from her.

"Catch me if you can!" Charlotte grinned, running away from her mother.

"Caught you," Eddie happened to be coming round the corner at the same time as Charlotte, and the small child found herself running into her father.

This particular summer was Rachel and Eddie's fourth summer visiting Cala Galdana as a couple. With the presence of their daughter Charlotte, it seemed to make everything all the more special. This town had become their home from home, and neither Eddie nor Rachel would change that for the world. Both adults continuously dreamed of many other summers spent here in the future, showing Charlotte just how special and meaningful this place was to them.

Since the birth of Charlotte, they hadn't been able to stay in the villa which they first booked back in 2009. But ever since the new addition to their little family, they had stayed in the villa which they had grown to love over the past three years.

"Can we go to the beach again today? Pleaaasee?" Charlotte grinned up at both her parents once her sun cream had been applied.

The past two days of the family's week away had been spent at two different beaches, one being Cala Galdana itself and the other Cala Mitjana; another location which held a special place in both Eddie and Rachel's hearts.

Sharing a glance with one another and smiling, Rachel and Eddie found themselves not being able to refuse. Well, it wasn't as if they wanted to. Splashing around in the sea and sharing ice cream both evoked the most wonderful memories from previous years and created new ones to be treasured forever.

"Of course we can," Rachel said with immeasurable amounts of happiness, "go and put your sandals on whilst daddy and I get everything together."

"Yay!" Charlotte cheered, running off to search for her sandals whilst chanting 'we're going to the beach' repeatedly.

Eddie leant closer to Rachel before planting a kiss on her cheek lovingly, "I'll go and sort the rucksack out."

Rachel grinned with Eddie's comment alone bringing back several memories from their first holiday here, "I just can't believe that trusty rucksack is still going strong."

"Yes," he chuckled, turning back around to face her, "and I'm still packing your favourite item. The camera."

Rachel sarcastically glared at him for a moment before breaking down her facade, "I'll let you off as long as they are purely of Charlotte."

"Rach… you look absolutely beautiful, as usual. There's no way I'm avoiding pointing the camera at you completely."

Rachel blushed and found herself wondering how Eddie's compliments still managed to make her feel like that.

"Oh you soppy sod," she smiled through her crimson cheeks, "stop making me blush and go and get the bag sorted. Then we can get going."

Eddie flashed her one final glance which made her weak at the knees before walking away to the kitchen.

Once the trio were prepared for the day of fun and memory making ahead, they emerged onto the path leading down to the villa. As the family walked hand in hand, Rachel glanced across at Eddie and Charlotte. Spending this holiday and many more with her two favourite people, and in her favourite location was something which she would forever be thankful for.

Approaching the steps leading down to the beach, Charlotte stopped, glancing between both her mother and father.

"I don't like these steps," she stated, reminding Rachel of a similar scenario with Eddie.

"Hmm," Rachel grinned, looking at her daughter and then Eddie, "just like your father."

Eddie scoffed, matching Rachel's joyous expression, "I wasn't that bad. I seem to remember carrying your mum down these steps."

Instantly, a glint was present in Charlotte's eye, and Eddie and Rachel both knew exactly what she was about to ask.

"Can you carry me down the steps daddy?"

Again, how could he refuse?

"Oh alright then," Eddie said, smiling down at his daughter before placing her on his shoulders, "you know you're a right heavy lump," he joked as Charlotte giggled.

"Am not!"

As they descended the first couple of steps, Rachel placed her hand on Eddie's back and they shared a knowing glance. Not for the first time that day, both of their minds were filled with memories from their very first trip away here together. And they found themselves thinking something which had been a recurring thought throughout their relationship: they truly were the luckiest people in the world.

….

After yet another spectacular day spent together on the golden sands of Cala Galdana, Eddie and Rachel found themselves in a similar position to that of four years previous. Charlotte had gone to bed almost immediately upon re-entering the villa, she always was exhausted after a day running around and swimming in the sea. So now the couple had taken the opportunity to venture out into their villa's back garden and were currently wrapped in one anothers embrace.

"This feels oddly familiar," Eddie spoke, breaking the comfortable silence which had elapsed.

Rachel smiled softly, sitting up on her arm slightly so that eye contact could be made, "I was just thinking that."

"I'm glad we had that conversation all those years ago Rach."

"So am I, I… I couldn't be happier than I am with you and Charlotte in my life."

"And I couldn't agree more. I just can't seem to get my head around the fact it's our fourth wedding anniversary in September."

"Hmm…" she grinned, thinking back on the day which she considered to be the best of her life, "I still find it strange you not calling me Mason."

"Same here. But I can't deny that I love calling you Mrs Lawson as an alternative."

"I don't think you saying that will ever not send shivers down my spine."

"Pleased to know that I still have that effect on you."

Rachel leant forwards, placing Eddie's lips against hers; something which they had both been wanting all evening.

As Eddie tugged on her neck to pull her closer, and Rachel pulled on his shirt like she had done so many times before, both adults were at their happiest. In fact, their joy seemed to grow every day when in the company of one another. Rachel found herself wondering how different things would be if she hadn't made certain decisions in the past. She was overly glad of the resolutions she had made to get to this point, and was overwhelmed by the fact that she was living her life with everything that she could of ever wanted. Rachel's life would never consist of what ifs and maybes. Content with this notion, her last conscious thought was Eddie's tender kisses trailing down her neck.


End file.
